<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrecked by Cadeauxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087799">Wrecked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx'>Cadeauxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Henwick goes to Miami alongside a friend looking for a good time. She meets a man who offers trouble and more than her fair share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Henwick/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrecked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.</p><p>This story was written for Sammycolt and features themes of hardcore male dominance and rough sex. If you are offended by this, don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miami, Florida</p><p>A deep blue color was visible beyond a clear surface in the water with the sunlight reflecting down below over the surface. Small ripples moved through like waves as two women splashed around together from one end of the pool. One of them had long blonde hair, the other had dark hair curled up into a neat pony tail as they moved together through the water. Only white clouds were in the sky, few and far between with the sun shining bright, making what would've been a perfect day to spend time out at a pool. The SLS Brickell Hotel and Residence didn't come with a cheap ticket for a hotel room, regardless the floor in which it was located. Such the price was no problem for English actress Jessica Henwick. As she grabbed the metal rail of the pool's entrance at steps, she stepped out with water trickling down her East Asian body. A black thong-like piece covered her body down below with her perky tits pulled tightly with a bra that made her nipples nearly poke through.</p><p>"Coming out too soon, Jess?"</p><p>The voice calling out to her had an Aussie flair in accent. Jessica turned around to see her friend, Christina Collard smirking back at her. Her long blonde hair was wet from spending a bit more time in the pool. While Jessica wore black, her Australian actress friend had a light blue colored bikini covering her assets. All Jessica could do was raise her eyebrows, returning the smirk.</p><p>"Maybe, I just need to get a drink."</p><p>This entire trip had been Christina's idea from the beginning. At twenty-seven years of age, Jessica had been without a boyfriend for quite some time. Working in and out of Hollywood and the film industry back home in Britain, the thought had not really crossed her mind outside of the desolate loneliness. The sexual urge was there sometimes to throw herself at any hot-blooded male that would show her some attention. Such thoughts were merely encouraged from Christina's guiding hand. It was her idea to take Jessica out to Miami in the hopes of her finding some lucky man out there who could satisfy her with getting his rocks off while she received a night of sensual thrills. Every now and then, someone had to get laid to relieve the tensions and stress of everyday life. The provocative bikini thong was one key tip that Christina had passed on to her friend in hopes that Jessica could get lucky this week.</p><p>The water trickled down her body, landing droplets over the grey concrete surface down below. The swimming pool was located on ground level in the 'middle' of the hotel and residency complex with walls on all four sides and the large hotel buildings towering from their high stories. Brickell was one of the business areas of Miami, outside the 'fun house' area of Miami Beach and south of Downtown. Christina knew the town to an extent from previous vacations but for Jessica, this was her first hand experience spending quality time in a favorite big city down in south Florida. Rather than grabbing a towel to wipe her wet body, she strutted her way over to the bar. Her firm ass cheeks sway, moving back and forth in the little thong that extended down the crack of her ass. An impressive view was on walking display to anyone with gazing eyes. Waving at the bartender, Jessica spoke up before she was finished approaching the bar.</p><p>"Hey, get me a shot of Scotch, please."</p><p>"Ice or not?"</p><p>"Yes, just a few cubes. No more than three."</p><p>In front of the bar was a set of wooden stools with black leather seats. While Jessica was standing in front of the bar, Christina began to make her exit from the pool to join her friend keep a close eye on her. Sitting down on the far left side of the bar was a tall but shirtless man with slicked back brown hair and a clean shaved face. Jessica didn't pay him any attention though his eyes had wandered towards her direction. The bartender was an older man, fat from the appearance in a sweaty white T-shirt and a graying long beard. He fixed her drink by request, gently setting it down over the wooden surface of the bar.</p><p>"That will be-"</p><p>"Put it on my tab!"</p><p>Alerted to the voice interrupting a conversation, both Jessica and the bartender turned to look over to their left. The man had turned a bit in his chair, sitting there in a pair of dark blue swim trunks and revealing a lightly muscular body beyond all the hair on his chest. He offered a smile towards Jessica, then raised his empty glass in a salute. By now Christina, had walked over to the bar after grabbing a towel from the rack outside the pool. She attempted to wrap the towel around her dripping wet body while observing Jessica's reaction to the man calling out to her.</p><p>"How do you do, Miss?"</p><p>"I'm doing quite fine today, thank you."</p><p>Jessica offered him a smile, flashing her teeth before sitting down at the stool where she was previously standing. From her outfit, she knew the man would take a better look at her body. He leaned back a bit from his stool, taking in a view of her firm ass sitting over the leather cushion.</p><p>"Yeah, you look like you're doing just fine, I believe you."</p><p>She let out a laugh, raising her glass to have a sip of the Scotch. He spoke in a clear American accent with a bit of a southern drawl, giving off the impression that he must've been a local here.</p><p>"What's your name, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Jessica."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Jessica, I'm Johnny."</p><p>He extended out his right hand offering her to shake. By now the bartender had turned his back and proceeded to get busy cleaning a few glasses. Christina just stood back, still observing what was going on while throwing the towel over her hair to shake out her blonde locks.</p><p>"I take it this is your first time here in Miami? I think I would've seen you here recently if you were a local."</p><p>Jessica nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm on vacation with my friend. Do you have a residency here?"</p><p>Johnny smiled, nodding his head at her. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, possibly older. There was something about his face that told her that he was the kind of man who had lived through and possibly seen enough of life to be able to tell it in words. Just the kind of man that she found attractive out of natural instinct.</p><p>"I live here and I work in town, but I guess you wouldn't be able to see that from how I'm only wearing a pair of trunks, huh?"</p><p>Once again, she found herself laughing at him, flashing her perfect white teeth and a gorgeous smile.</p><p>"I guess not, then again I'm not wearing my work clothes either."</p><p>"Yeah, that's obvious. Not sure if I'd be able to see that perfect ass if you had a skirt to cover it up."</p><p>Offering another smirk, this one coming off brashly but showcasing his brave flair of charm. Jessica wasn't sure how to react to such a sudden compliment, coming on strong by referring to her buttocks.</p><p>"No, trust me. You wouldn't."</p><p>He let out a chuckle, almost as if Johnny had enjoyed how offended she seemed at the sudden compliment. Jessica finished her drink and got up from the bar, turning her back to him, almost in a way to give him a clear view of her complete ass. Johnny raised his left hand fingers to his mouth and then whistled.</p><p>"Damn! You going away so soon?"</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes but glanced beyond her shoulder to glare at him. All he did was sit there, giving a smirk as she swaggered off. Christina was quick to approach her friend. A towel was wrapped around her hair to allow her blonde locks to soak and dry properly while another white towel was wrapped nearly around her curvy body.</p><p>"What's the matter? You look a bit offended, that guy obviously likes you."</p><p>Christina spoke as they began to walk off.</p><p>"He's a bit rude, that's all."</p><p>"Oh come on, I brought you out here to get laid and blow off some steam. You can't be too picky."</p><p>Still walking side by side, Christina quietly smirked. She thought for a minute, figuring up the right combination of words to get under her friend's skin and force some action out of her.</p><p>"Besides, he's quite handsome. I'm sure you would be jealous if it was me trying to steal him out from under you."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Jessica rolled her eyes and stopped walking.</p><p>"Oh, please! Christina stop!"</p><p>Christina laughed.</p><p>"I'm serious! You can't be picky! Go back and talk to him. Order a few more rounds of drinks and give it a try. Come on, think of it as an adventure. You don't know what you might be getting with a man like that."</p><p>Jessica turned to glance beyond her shoulder and had noticed that Johnny was now joined by an older man at the bar. He was short with fading grey hair over what was once a full head of black, clean shaved face and what appeared to be an average but skinny build for a man of his height. He wore a button up white shirt and black pants, giving off the impression that he was involved in some kind of suitcase carrying business as a daytime job. He and Johnny were engaging in a conversation, only making Jessica wonder for a bit if they were coworkers back at an office. That didn't matter in theory of what Christina was pushing on her, reminding Jessica of this quest to go out and make herself lucky. Taking in a deep breath, she walked back over to the bar, giving herself a smile of confident as she made her way back over to the bar stool where she was previously seated.</p><p>"I'll have another round of Scotch, please."</p><p>After uttering her words to the bartender, she had a seat in the middle stool, right between the two men since they were not seated side by side among one another. Both of them took a gaze at her skimpy covered body, looking over her light skin while all Jessica did was sit there and smile as the bartender went to make her request.</p><p>"This one isn't going to be on my tab, I've already had enough drinks today."</p><p>Glancing over at Johnny from her left shoulder, Jessica smirked.</p><p>"That's OK, Johnny. I've got my own money to spend here."</p><p>In the distance, Christina watched while biting down on her lower lip. 'Please don't blow this, girl. You need this worse than anything, come on and flirt with him'. Quietly speaking to herself, Christina wanted to see her friend score some success with men for once in her life. It seemed where ever they traveled together, Jessica would get on hit on and never follow up flirtatious advances, but maybe today her luck would change? Christina could only hope and wonder. Now Jessica had both men eye-balling her body as the three of them having a round of alcoholic substances poured into round glasses.</p><p>"What's your name Miss? You seem to know my partner quite well."</p><p>The older man spoke up to Jessica, almost glaring at her with his old blue eyes.</p><p>"You may call me Jessica, I met your friend a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Jessica this is my partner, Humphrey Smith."</p><p>Turning to look over at Johnny, she spoke up.</p><p>"Your partner? What do you guys do together?"</p><p>"We're into law to put it simple. I'm Mr. Smith's assistant. You're sitting next to one of the best tax lawyers that the state of Florida has to offer."</p><p>"A tax lawyer, huh? I'd probably need a bit of help if I was into buying real estate and flipping it. Seems pretty easy to get into trouble with write offs."</p><p>She offered Johnny a small grin before taking another sip of her drink. All Humphrey did was sit there and gaze at her between lifting up the glass to his lips and having a few sips. Johnny's big brown eyes met hers, giving her a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, there's trouble involved. If I had the time I could show you a bit of trouble."</p><p>"Oh yeah? What kind of trouble? Wanna tell me about it, Johnny?"</p><p>Placing her hands on the surface of the bar, Jessica moved her palms to rest her chin beneath them while Johnny got up from the bar. He took another look at her before shaking his head.</p><p>"No, I don't wanna tell you about it. I'll show you what kind of trouble I can bring. If you wanna have a look, then meet me back at my room after five. You can find me at resident room number six-six-seven. It's the neighbor of the beast, if you need a quick way of remembering it."</p><p>He let out a chuckle at his own reference towards the Christian religion's devil and then flashed her a wink. Jessica watched him begin to walk away from the bar as if he didn't have a care in the world. For a man who hit on her quite strongly and with a brash style, she found herself attracted to him. Perhaps it was in his look, or maybe that confidence he had with not caring whatsoever if he offended her in his words. Soon the other man got up to walk away after finishing his glass and allowing the ice cubes to rattle in it. He slid his hand into his pocket to offer a tip to the bartender who accepted it with a friendly smile. Jessica didn't pay attention to the exchange at all. When she turned her head to look over to her right side, there was her friend standing before her. She should've known Christina would hang back and observe once again.</p><p>******************</p><p>1 HOUR LATER</p><p>"That guy thinks he's something."</p><p>Jessica spoke back to Christina as she sat on the couch, still wearing her skimpy bikini that revealed far too much skin to make her comfortable in her own right as her mind wandered about Johnny. After all, it had been Christina's idea. She couldn't argue with the results of such attention it brought. Laughter was heard from her friend in another room before Christina answered her back.</p><p>"No, I don't think that's right. I think he saw something he liked today, that would be more accurate, huh?"</p><p>"Well, it would've went obvious with how I was dressed!"</p><p>Still wearing the black bikini over her slim body, Jessica had covered herself up only slightly in a white robe. Since going back to their hotel suite, she pondered the thought of going over to Johnny's room and accepting his open invitation for company. It was the reason she had come to Miami after all alongside her friend. Christina had slipped herself into a pair of daisy dukes style jean shorts and a white tank top, but Jessica remained in her skimpy bikini from an hour earlier. The two ladies had just finished up having lunch ordered from the hotel's service. When Christina stepped into the room sipping on a canned drink, Jessica's eyes wandered back to her friend for a moment. She was still thinking, trying to make her mind up about the man. Despite his brash style of approach in flirting, it was impossible to ignore the attraction she had.</p><p>"So what do you think I should do, Christina?"</p><p>Curving her lips into a quick smirk, the blonde haired woman glanced back at Jessica before replying to her simple question.</p><p>"I think you should go see him. You came to get laid, right? You shouldn't have to ask me any silly questions like that nor should I be the one having to talk you into it. Go and get your rocks off, honey!"</p><p>Christina was correct, Jessica thought to herself. She couldn't keep putting this off. If her goal was to eventually land a man could bring her sexual pleasure, then the pay off would be worth this trip all together. Without uttering a word back to her friend, she got up and adjusted the robe over her body. It was tied in the middle over her waist with a black lace string that remained loose. Turning to look back at Christina, Jessica smiled.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be back later tonight, I guess."</p><p>"If that's the case, then I figure it's a job well done. Go have some fun!"</p><p>There had to be another reason Christina wanted to get rid of Jessica during the day so badly. Perhaps the woman had her own form of booty call waiting, given that she knew Miami well and had friends in town. Jessica didn't ponder the thought for long as she slipped on her blue flip flops and reached for the door knob of their hotel suite and hurried outside. Her next stop would be to room six-six-seven, or 'the neighbor of the beast' as Johnny had described it. It was time to witness what he meant when he told her about 'trouble'. Despite his rudeness, the man had a charm that was undeniable. Jessica was almost confident that this would be something of a surprise that she was now walking into. Instead of fearing the unknown, she would welcome it as a new experience and embrace the possibility.</p><p>The residency suites were on the opposite tower of the hotel resort. It required Jessica to take an elevator down and then make a trip to next building. Inside the lobby, it appeared to be empty during the evening hours, but she wasn't paying attention to anyone around who could potentially witness a woman in a robe stepping her way to an elevator. The ride up to the sixth floor was one without company, no one to disturb or hinder, giving second thoughts on this short trip. Once the elevator stopped, Jessica stepped out of the parting silver doors and began walking down a corridor hallway with white walls and a dark red carpet not unlike the one from the other hotel building. Passing by the rooms that were numbered, it didn't take long for Jessica to come across six-six-seven painted in black over a white door. Raising her right hand, she knocked lightly on the door with three taps. Shuffling was audible from within the room before the door knob was heard turning and the door swung open.</p><p>"Hey, nice to see you again."</p><p>Johnny spoke while offering a smile back to Jessica. He stood wearing a simple white shirt over his body and a pair of black shorts, not giving the shirtless appearance from earlier today at the pool. A surprised expression was visible on his face, giving her the impression that he may not have believed that she would arrive at his door step. She smirked back at him, giving a nod.</p><p>"Likewise. So, are you gonna invite me in?"</p><p>He didn't answer her back. All he did was step back far enough to allow her a proper entrance. Johnny was quick to slam the door behind her, almost alerting her to the loud noise. Jessica's eyes gazed around the room, taking in the view of the residency quarters of the hotel suite. The rooms were much bigger than what was offered for the holiday resort, forcing her to believe that it was possible for a small family to live in such a luxurious room. There was a black couch in the living room sitting behind an oval shaped glass coffee table. There was a whiskey bottle sitting over the glass surface, half empty by the look of the label over the middle of the bottle. From the back, she could see a bar that was obviously leading to a kitchen, similar to her own suite. Jessica didn't study the room for long as Johnny walked around her, moving to face her before speaking up.</p><p>"I didn't think you would be brave enough to come up and see me after our little talk."</p><p>"I guess you've been proven wrong then."</p><p>Johnny laughed at her reply but before he could speak again, Jessica made her move by untying the robe and dropping it to the floor. She revealed her slim form before him in the same skimpy, black colored bikini that he had laid eyes upon merely an hour ago. She kicked her flip flops off, something he noticed that told him silently that she planned to stay for the day. Offering him another smirk, but this time flashing her teeth deviously, Jessica spoke.</p><p>"I'd like to see what you meant about getting into trouble."</p><p>His eyes glanced over her bikini-clad body like before, only this time Johnny gazed into her dark eyes and then chuckled lightly. This woman had no idea what she was in for. Jessica may have had a look of confidence over her face, but he was prepared to see if she was truly up for the test of handling his sudden approach.</p><p>"Very well, if that's what you came here for."</p><p>Without hesitation, he reached for the small bra part of her two piece bikini. Johnny snatched the flimsy fabric up between his left hand fingers and forced it to stretch. Jessica was caught by surprise, gasping in her breath before stepping forward, almost over to him. Johnny then ripped the bra, forcing it to fall to the ground and exposing her firm breasts into his eye sight.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, nice tits. Just what I like to see."</p><p>Jessica leaned over, soon feeling both of his hands smashing over her breasts to give them a hard squeeze. She moaned, still unable to react with his sudden chance moves. With her body leaning over, Johnny as able to shove her forward, pushing her into him as his right hand trailed over her back and then Jessica was caught off guard once again.</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>"Ohhhh, fuck!!"</p><p>She cried out upon feeling his right hand smacking down over her tight firm ass with a hard clap. As Jessica raised her head up, she soon felt his left hand snatching her up by the hair. Johnny grabbed at the thong piece of her bikini outfit and pulled it. The fabric material stretched like her bra piece and then it snapped, falling to the floor. Jessica cried again as he snatched her by the hair, forcing her to step forward. Johnny knew exactly what he was doing with his quick movements. Before she could even comprehend the situation, he had already forced her body to become completely nude. Johnny smacked her ass again, forcing her to moan louder as the spanking echoed throughout the room. He gripped her face with his right hand, forcing her lips to part into an O formation. Johnny then made Jessica look up at him, still gripping her hair with his left hand.</p><p>"You have no idea what you've just got yourself into, huh?"</p><p>A sinister grin was painted across his face, flashing his teeth at her. All he could look back at it was the expression of shock on Jessica's pretty face. She tried to reply back but her words came out incoherently. Johnny moved his hand away from her face but kept his grip on her hair tightly with his fingers wrapped into her dark hair.</p><p>"Come on, let's go to the bedroom, that's where I want you."</p><p>Jessica whimpered, breathing heavily as Johnny began to pull her hair and force her to walk with him. He took one last glance at the whiskey bottle sitting on the coffee table, pondering the thought if he wanted one last drink before he began to work this girl over. He chose not to chase the alcohol, for now he had enough flowing in his system to bring out the dominant monster from within him. Jessica was soon about to find out what he meant by the word 'trouble' and live up to such a a reference about his room being the 'neighbor of the breast'.</p><p>"If you let go of my hair, I could follow you."</p><p>They stumbled a bit forward as their bare feet was stomping into the carpet down below. Johnny chuckled at her words, spoken in a tone that almost gave him the impression that she was slightly frightened.</p><p>"Shut up! Complaining is just going to make me pull your hair harder, bitch."</p><p>The end of his words referring to her as a 'bitch' sent a strong statement to the actress. Johnny was setting the tone for what was about to come in the following minutes. The slow walk into the bedroom came to an end once he got through the open door way. He came to a stop and shoved her down to her knees before letting his grip in her hair go. As Jessica began to glance up at him, Johnny was already rustling his hands over his shorts to unbutton them and shove the zipper down. He worked fast to get his shorts and underwear off, allowing his semi-hard cock to come flapping out into her view. Jessica's eyes became enlarged for a bit as she looked at his growing dick. When she didn't grab it out of instinct, Johnny reached down for her right hand, forcing her to hold his cock.</p><p>"Stroke it."</p><p>Everything had occurred so quickly for Jessica, she had still been trying to comprehend the situation at hand and now her fingers were squeezing around his hard cock. She moved her hand slowly at first before pumping at a moderate speed. Johnny reached down to cup her chin, forcing her to glance up at him. He had a stern expression across his face at the moment, soon letting go of her chin so he could use his hand to give her a slight 'love tap' across the face with a good smack to her left cheek. She cried out a bit but got the message thoroughly as now her hand was wanking his shaft up and down at a fast speed. Jessica watched Johnny's rod grow in length, stiffening up in erect hardness as he appeared to be satisfied thus far with her obedience. The length was impressive to her eyes with the head of his cock merely inches away from her lips.</p><p>"Alright, you can stop now. Let go of it."</p><p>His voice was low, but the message got across without him needing to create a stern voice. Johnny waited until Jessica had completely let go of his cock and then he planted both of his hands down onto both sides of her head. She could've possibly guessed what was to come next, if only she had not focused entirely on stroking his cock seconds earlier.</p><p>"Open your fucking mouth."</p><p>It was just what she could've guessed to be ordered now. Jessica did as she was told and before she knew it, Johnny had already thrust several inches of his long cock between her small lips. Jessica reacted by gagging on it and then immediately choking as he shoved even more of his long, strong cock into her mouth. He wasn't too enthused by this reaction from her but it didn't mean he was going to begin showing mercy to the woman. She would have to adjust and grow to like it. As his cock stretched into her mouth and hit the back of her throat, Johnny held her there watching as Jessica choked on it. Her throat clenched up and her eyes watered, but he soon began to thrust in and out of her mouth, all while gripping her hair from the sides of her head. He didn't utter a word, only breathing in heavily which was audible to her ears as she stilled herself.</p><p>This had not been the first time Jessica had sucked cock before, or even had a man thrust into her mouth. She did not expect this kind of treatment however, as men in the past had been quite gentle with her but that was not the case with Johnny today. She would have to get used to it and adjust on the fly from his full dominant approach. As he began to thrust his cock into her mouth slowly, she gagged once more but Johnny refused to let up. He just stood there, gripping locks of her hair within the grasp of his hands as now his cock was pumping in and out of her mouth. The tears streamed down her face from the corners of her eyes. Johnny only stopped momentarily to step his feet out of his shorts and underwear, leaving them as a pile on the floor and spreading his legs a bit. He then began to thrust harder, to truly fuck her face the way he desired to.</p><p>Jessica's hands were pressed down into the carpet floor below as she took inch after inch of Johnny's swollen cock down her throat. The head of his meat stick poked to the back of her throat time and time again, but as he continued on, she began to grow used to it. He glanced down below to see her eyes, watching as early on she had the expressions of shock and surprise with her eyes enlarged. Jessica had closed her eyes, taking in the moment as she could only sit there on her knees and take his cock pumping in and out of her mouth. Occasionally he would grunt, all while she dug her fingers down into the carpet below. Her mouth began to make various slobbering and sucking noises, much to Johnny's satisfaction as they were the only sounds he wanted to hear. Still fucking her mouth properly, he slowed down just a bit while listening to the gargling and gagging sounds she made.</p><p>"That's it, just like that. Ohhhhhh, fuck..."</p><p>His moans and words of approval had told Jessica that she was doing a splendid job thus far, but Johnny had come to a sudden halt. He abruptly moved his hands from her head and pulled his cock from her mouth. The man stood there, watching as a flood of her saliva leaned from her lower lip and poured down her chin. Johnny smirked at her and placed the palm of his right hand over her head, almost as if he were petting her.</p><p>"You like choking on big cocks, Jessica? Hmmmmm?"</p><p>She looked up at him, raising her right hand to wipe the tears from her face while strings of saliva dangled from her chin. Jessica had to take a deep breath at first before answering his question.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Jessica's voice was a little hoarse at first, causing her to cough a bit before she spoke once more.</p><p>"You gonna feed that big dick back in my mouth?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah! But first, I wanna see if you can eat ass like a true nasty whore."</p><p>His hand over her head turned into a grip with Johnny's fingers digging into her black locks of hair. Though he said he wanted her to eat his ass, instead he shoved her head downward between his thighs and forcing his hairy balls to rub up over her mouth. From where Johnny was standing, he could easily glance down and gaze over his slobber-covered shaft that was dripping in her spit.</p><p>"Suck on those fucking balls first, bitch."</p><p>Once again, he was calling her a bitch to end his speech like an exclamation mark. Just hearing the term uttered from his voice was enough to make Jessica want to talk dirty back with him. This had been first exposure to rough sex, as she had yet to feel his cock penetrating her tight cunt and yet she felt something was awakening inside of her. Parting her lips she shoved his left nut into her mouth and sucked on it while running both of her hands up over his thighs, caressing his skin. Johnny stood there like a champion, placing his hands on his hips as he had this slut pleasuring him in complete submission.</p><p>"Don't forget to suck on the other one. You suck both those fucking nuts, show me you can be a nasty whore. I know you've got it within you."</p><p>Alternating from the left nut, Jessica shoved the right one between her lips. She then reached back up with her right hand, gripping his shaft. Johnny smiled, impressed that she remembered to give his neglected cock some much needed attention at this very moment. As she slobbered all over his ball sack, she wanked his cock up and down, nice and slowly. Once he felt she was done sucking on his balls, he ordered her to stop.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough. Go ahead and rim me, don't fuck around and waste my time."</p><p>Popping his nut out of her mouth, Jessica used her tongue to lap over his hairy ball sack like a final loving kiss before she climbed between his thighs. Johnny had already spread his legs out, giving her the chance now to turn her head and snake her tongue up the crack of his ass. The tip of her tongue poked over his dark little hole causing the man to moan in excitement.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah!"</p><p>While rimming him, Jessica used her right to move down to his balls and massage them gently with her hand. Her grip got tighter over his nuts as she continued to rim him. This was something new for the woman, as she didn't expect to be forced into rimming a man like this but she couldn't complain. After a few more passing seconds, Johnny was satisfied with her pleasuring him from behind for now. Letting go of her hair, he observed her actions to see if she would bring her lips back over to his cock. Much to his satisfaction she crawled out from beneath him and brought her small lips back to the head of his shaft. Johnny watched her sink his cock back into her mouth, sucking on it again.</p><p>Planting both hands down over her head, he proceeded to fuck her mouth again. This time he gave her something of a light break by thrusting slowly and watching as his balls rubbed up against her chin with each thrust. After a few seconds of this, he came to a stop and allowed her to slip his cock out of her mouth a loving popping noise. It was time to move into a new position, one where he could take her the way he desired. Stepping back, Johnny pulled Jessica up from the floor, both hands gripping her hair as he moved to stand her up on her feet. Now facing him, Jessica was able to see the hunger in his eyes as he gazed back at her face. The stream of tears from her face-fucking earlier had dried, along with the saliva that previously dangled from her chin.</p><p>"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch!?"</p><p>Jessica grinned, flashing her teeth as Johnny suddenly moved his left hand down to grip her face, squeezing her cheeks to force her mouth open. She had no choice now to but to reply to him, giving in to that sweet temptation she had to tease him with some dirty talk.</p><p>"You aren't gonna kiss me after I just rimmed you?"</p><p>Johnny laughed.</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>Letting go of her mouth, he gave her a quick smack across the left cheek of her face. Actions spoke louder than words, as that was a firm way of showing her who was really in charge. Letting go of her hair, Johnny moved to grab at her hips and throw her up onto the bed. Jessica cried out in surprise, her ass landing softly over the white blankets atop of the bed. Just as she glanced forward, Johnny had already climbed up onto the bed in front of her. He reached for her hair, gripping it again.</p><p>"Turn around!"</p><p>Moaning as he snatched her by the hair and tugged, Jessica couldn't pass the opportunity to talk back with him.</p><p>"Why do you want me to turn around? You've already got me on the bed!"</p><p>"Cause I fucking said so! I don't need to give you more of a reason than that!"</p><p>Johnny forced her from the position to move her body backing the headboard of the bed. There were two pillows sitting neatly over the bed in white cases that matched the sheets. Once she was turned around properly, Jessica had adjusted with her knees bent, slowly arched up with her palms pressing down over the front of the bed. She was in a good position to be fucked from behind, something that she teased him over.</p><p>"What are you gonna do now, Johnny? Are you gonna fuck me!?"</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>His hand came down hard, slapping her ass now that it was completely in his view. Johnny had sunk down on his knees over the bed, moving his hand down to her neck to hold her into place. Jessica gasped lightly upon the feeling of his fingers gripping around her neck.</p><p>"You want me to fuck you like a dirty whore, Jessica? Is that what you want?"</p><p>"Ohhhhh, yeah! Don't make me beg!"</p><p>"Beg!?"</p><p>Squeezing her neck, Johnny listened to Jessica squeal before speaking again.</p><p>"I'll make you beg. Tell me how bad you wanna get fucked, bitch!"</p><p>She grunted before giving in quickly. Jessica yelled to him in response.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before! Ohhhhhh, fuck me LIKE A WHORE!!"</p><p>"That's just what I want to fucking here!"</p><p>In approval of her words, Johnny let go of her neck and then wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his cock. He had remembered not to view her pussy from earlier when he tore her bikini off, but that still didn't bother him. He had time for later when positions would be switched. Easing his cock between her thighs and finding her warm wetness, he was somewhat distracted at looking at her ass. Both cheeks were split lightly with the crack of her ass in full sight. He smirked to himself, coming up with a new devious idea as he felt the warmness of her cunt wrapping his cock.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, fuck. I cannot resist a nice, tight pussy, let me tell ya that."</p><p>He chuckled after uttering his speech of approval. Jessica had gasped but now she was moaning. Her eyes became enlarged as he began to immediately thrust into her. She had expected him to go slow, as every other man in her sex life had done previously, but not Johnny. Bucking his hips from the position on his knees, Johnny reached his hands to both sides of her face with his fingers ready for a new trick that would surprise her. He waited until he heard Jessica gasp again, figuring that her mouth had to be open and then he dug in with his fingers on both sides of her mouth. The art of 'fish-hooking' as it was called, was something he wanted to utterly surprise her with. His index and middle fingers of both hands dug into the sides of her mouth, forcing her to gag and make different noises along with moaning.</p><p>"Ahhhhh, OHHHHHHHHH FUCK!!"</p><p>It was a wonder to him how she managed to get a single word out with being fish-hooked, all while getting her pussy destroyed from behind. Johnny didn't show any mercy, slamming inch after inch of his swollen cock deep inside of her. From the distance in the room, the door could be heard opening but he didn't pay any attention to the sound of someone coming back inside. All of his focus was devoted to making Jessica into his dirty whore.</p><p>"Take that fucking cock, you dirty bitch! Nasty fucking whore!"</p><p>"AHHHHHH, GAWWW, KAHHHHHH!!"</p><p>"What's the matter? Trying to say something!?"</p><p>Johnny taunted her with a chuckle, still bucking his hips and slamming his cock into her pussy. The gargling incoherent noises that her mouth only forced him to dig his fingers deeper into the sides of her mouth. He could feel her tongue over his finger tips as Jessica remained fish-hooked, while taking inch after inch of his hard cock into her pussy. His balls were slapping between her thighs with each thrust. Johnny moved his hands away from her mouth, then used his right hand to grip her hair and the left one to reach down and slap her ass with a hard spank.</p><p>"OHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"</p><p>She responded to getting her ass smacked hard, now groaning as she cried out in pleasure. From the doggy style position, Johnny had just the trick up his sleeve to truly drive this slut insane. He used his free left hand to reach into the crack of her ass and then poke his middle finger into her dark little hole. He came to a halt from thrusting inside of her just to witness her reaction. Jessica gasped then cried out to him.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, OHHHHH GOD!!"</p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>After speaking, he twisted his finger inside of her ass. Now she screamed out to him as this frenzy of pleasure was beginning to drive her into a sexual madness.</p><p>"OHHHHHHH, YES!!"</p><p>The grip he maintained over her hair had loosened a bit but now Johnny tightened it up, jerking her head upward as he began to slam his cock into her tight cunt once more. Jessica's body shook lightly, with each hard thrust he sent into her that made her slim frame move a bit over the bed. His finger remained stuck in her ass, still twisting it slowly after each thrust.</p><p>"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKK!!"</p><p>From the way she was screaming, Johnny was pleased. Jessica raked her fingernails over the sheets of the bed, her toes curling up as she felt a quick orgasm coming and one that would be impossible for her to control.</p><p>"I take it you like having your ass played with, huh?</p><p>"Yes, yes I do! Don't stop!!"</p><p>She spoke in a whimpering voice, almost as if she were begging for mercy from him with her demands. Johnny had stopped thrusting into her pussy momentarily and then pulled his middle finger from her ass. He moved his left hand back towards her mouth, shoving his hands back into her mouth and forcing her to gag. He then pulled his cock out of her pussy before she had the chance to release an orgasm. Jessica felt his hand let go of her hair and then he pulled his left hand away from her mouth. He watched her, wanting to see if she would move a bit into a new position. To Johnny's liking, Jessica had raised herself on all fours, making doggy style an easier position so he could rise up to his feet. He was no longer required to be on his knees to pound into her. His feet sunk into the bed as Jessica turned around to look at him from beyond her right shoulder.</p><p>"You're not done fucking me, are you? I really wanna cum."</p><p>"Of course I'm not done, don't bother asking anymore stupid fucking questions!"</p><p>Leaning down, Johnny surprised her by pulling her ass cheeks apart and then proceeding to rim her himself. His tongue snaked down the crack of her ass and then he darted the tip past her small hole.</p><p>"OHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"</p><p>After screaming, she suddenly gasped and closed her eyes. Jessica bit down on her lower lip, as the man had discovered her true weak spot. It was the first time she had ever experienced a tongue inside her ass, making this more than just a day of first time experiences with rough play and the rimming she had given him earlier.</p><p>"Don't stop, don't stop! Oh my god, that feels so good, please don't stop!"</p><p>Ordering Johnny came at a price, but she couldn't hold herself back from speaking in her desperate tone of voice that was almost crying. She breathed heavily, unable to control herself. The man knew just how to drive her insane so far. His hands squeezed over her ass cheeks, digging in to that sensational feeling of her firmness. Finally coming to a stop, he leaned back up and then gave her ass a good slap. With his right hand, he gripped his cock and then shoved it back between the pink folds of her pussy. Jessica dug her nails back into the blankets of the bed like before, bracing herself for another pounding. Once he began to buck his hips, she screamed.</p><p>"Ohhhh, OHHHHHH YES!!"</p><p>Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their bodies hitting up against one another with each and every thrust Johnny sent into her had Jessica moaning aloud. Her firm tits bounced and shook from beneath her while her dark hair sway around wildly after Johnny let go of his grasp.</p><p>"You are one dirty fucking whore, I know you're loving this."</p><p>Immediately after speaking, he slapped her ass hard with the palm of his left hand. Jessica groaned, trying to hold off her impending orgasm that was drawing ever so closer as the seconds passed. With his left hand, Johnny slid his middle finger back down the crack of her ass and fingered her dark little hole for a second time. Jessica gasped like she had done before, her eyes wide open as she called out to him.</p><p>"YES, YES, YESSSS! I'm your slut, I'm your dirty fucking... WHORE!! FUCK ME LIKE ONE!!"</p><p>When she screamed the word 'whore', that made Johnny begin to pummel her pussy, pumping his cock in and out at a faster pace as he worked to finish her. In the distance, another man stood near the bed, watching all the action. His presence was known to Johnny after he turned his head and gave his friend a nod, but Jessica was unknowing of another man who had invited himself inside for a little show in the bedroom. Humphrey Smith began to take off his clothes as he figured Jessica was near her orgasm. The sound of rustling clothes and a metal belt buckle piece clanking didn't seem to phase her as Johnny worked to effectively force her into a hard orgasm while also nursing his own. He had the experience and stamina to build up a climax before he was ready to shoot a hot load. Pulling his finger out of her ass, Johnny groaned.</p><p>"Cum for me, you filthy fucking slut!"</p><p>Hips still bucking as his cock thrust into her, Johnny let go of her hair and watched her long dark locks shake around as he thrust every inch of his cock into her. Still fucking her without mercy, hard thrust after hard thrust. When he felt her walls tighten up from within, that was the sign for Johnny to come to a halt and pull his shaft from her pussy.</p><p>"OHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, FUCKKKKKK!!"</p><p>Jessica's legs began to shake wildly as her orgasm commenced. Johnny had felt her juices flooding his cock for a moment before he pulled out. She squirted a mess between her thighs and over the sheets down below. Standing in the background was Humphrey naked and in amazement as he had stepped in at the right time to catch a wonderful view of action. Gripping his cock among his right hand, Johnny stroked it furiously with the tip aimed over her back. He began to grunt, wanking himself as fast as his hand would move.</p><p>"FUCK! OHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!!"</p><p>Johnny gritted his teeth after groaning his words, watching as a thick wad of cum went flying out of his cock and splattering down the small of her back. He breathed heavily, still stroking his cock as more cum went flying over her back in thick strings and droplets that felt heavy from the warmness she was feeling over her beautiful skin. Both of them were out of breath, only Johnny was the one still moaning as he was plastering her back in his seed. Once he was done, he squeezed his cock to force the last remaining drops to fall into the palm of his left hand, then rubbed it over the left cheek of Jessica's ass. It was time for a break while his friend was standing there naked. Jessica collapsed over the bed, unable to hold herself up after such a hard orgasm. She needed a moment to process her thoughts and go over the reality of what had just occurred.</p><p>"Damn, Johnny. Think you came hard enough?"</p><p>Suddenly, Jessica was alerted to a familiar voice. Johnny cracked up in laughter, turning to his right side to smile at his friend.</p><p>"No, I didn't cum hard enough. If you knew how tight that pussy was, you'd never want to stop fucking her, I can tell you that."</p><p>'Holy shit', Jessica thought to herself. 'That other guy, he's been in here watching us. For how long?'. While trying to comprehend her thoughts of what had just happened, she suddenly came to a new realization: Johnny's friend from the bar had come inside the room and had been watching them. It was odd to her that Johnny didn't appear offended from the tone of his voice, even having a laugh with him.</p><p>"Mmmm, I gotta say. She looks quite tasty."</p><p>"She is! Hey Jessica, wanna go for a threesome."</p><p>"A threesome?"</p><p>This wasn't anything Jessica had considered when she made the decision to meet Johnny to start with. She turned around, facing both men as she quickly made her mind up. Why the hell not? She had already come this far. Taking on two men at once was just another challenge she now felt eager to attempt.</p><p>"Sure, why not? I think I can handle it."</p><p>"Oh, listen to that. She thinks she can handle it."</p><p>Johnny laughed.</p><p>"No, I KNOW I can handle it."</p><p>As soon as she spoke her words, the older man began to strip his clothes off with the sound of his belt buckle clanking as it came flying off.. Given the hair on his chest, he was definitely older than Johnny. He had a small belly for his short stature, but Jessica clearly remembered his blue eyes from earlier in the day. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. Humphrey didn't have a problem looking at her with desire for lustful deeds. When he noticed that she was starring back at him, Humphrey gave her a nod and winked.</p><p>"I hope you can truly take it."</p><p>She was still attempting to catch her breath while also observing the situation she gotten herself into. Jessica knew it deep down just how much more she was desiring with her sensual appetite. Johnny had awakened something within her, perhaps it was true that she had a dirty whore in her soul begging to be unlocked from a cell. Johnny had stepped out of the bedroom, hurrying off to fetch his whiskey bottle from the living room to take a few more swigs while Humphrey reached his strong right hand down to grip her by the hair.</p><p>"Come on, get up. It's my turn to have a piece of you and I ain't passing this opportunity up whatsoever."</p><p>If she had thought to herself that the other man had been within the suite room longer than a few minutes and had been watching closely from afar, Jessica's guess would be true. Humphrey had invited himself in long before she was close to her climax. His erect cock had sprung to life long before Johnny needed a break and now he was ready to have some action for himself. There was no need for him to wank himself any further, for her holes were what he truly desired to get his rocks off. Shoving her head back down, Humphrey forced the Asian actress to push her face down into the blankets of the bed.</p><p>"Face down, ass up. Don't you even think about moving out of that position. You'll be a good slut for me if you know what's best for you."</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, yes."</p><p>The man let go of her hair as he was finding himself in a form of satisfaction with how obediently she replied, relishing in her role as a true submissive whore. Pushing her legs together, Jessica forced her ass up and exposing her pretty pink folds down below of her sweet pussy. It didn't matter to Humphrey that her thighs and legs were drenched in her juices from moments earlier. The cum that Johnny had plastered all over her back was now dripping forward with streams flowing down the right side of her body. Humphrey licked his lips and climbed onto the bed, slowly moving to stand up as he spread his legs and allowed his feet to sink down a bit into the luxury mattress. Jessica soon felt the warm hands of the other man, roaming them over her firm skin and getting a nice feel of her ass for a hard squeeze.</p><p>"Nice ass, I quite like it."</p><p>"I bet you do."</p><p>She had moved her hands beneath her head, in a position where she could elevate her head slightly and gaze at him from beyond her right shoulder. Humphrey didn't care that she had just reached a hard climax with the other man, he was ready to shove his fat cock into her pussy without warning. Upon feeling his entrance, Jessica let out a soft cry. She wanted to look into the man's eyes but he was clearly fixated on her ass instead. When Humphrey caught sight of her practical gaze, he reached both of his hands forward for her face. Jessica already had her lips parted, allowing entrance to three of his fingers from each hand so he could properly fish-hook her mouth open.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhh, gwak, gwak..."</p><p>The gargling muffled noises that she made with her mouth open were incoherent. Humphrey had dug his finger tips into her mouth, forcing her lips open and more importantly, her head locked in place looking forward. Even though she had already had pussy destroyed minutes earlier, here she was taking round two. Humphrey's cock pumped into her tight pussy, nicely at a slow pace. While he began to thrust and pick up speed for a proper pace of fucking, Jessica couldn't stop thinking about the pleasure she had been awakened to involving her ass. A first time experience had manifested quickly into something of an obsession.</p><p>"Fuck, this pussy is pretty damn tight. Hey Johnny, you weren't lying about this slut."</p><p>Jessica groaned, still gagging incoherent words while listening to the other man call out his friend. Johnny soon re-entered the room, shoving the bottle of whiskey up to his lips for a quick swig while watching his friend fuck Jessica. Where he had stopped after his orgasm, Humphrey had stepped in and resumed to putting Jessica back in her place and fucking her like a complete whore. He became surprised when he watched Jessica bring both of her hands behind her, running her left hand through the cum that was still plastered all over her back and now pulling her ass cheeks apart. Humphrey continued to pump his cock into her pussy as he watched her spread her ass cheeks and then use the index finger of her right hand to begin fingering herself.</p><p>"Oh, you are one filthy slut. That appears to be evident."</p><p>Humphrey almost laughed at watching her finger slip into her ass. A part of him wanted to move his hands away from her mouth and grab her wrists to hold them still, just as a way of showing her who was in control. For the time being, he held off on that thought, allowing her to continue fingering her ass hole since it was giving her pleasure and he didn't want to hear her speak a single coherent word as for now. Johnny had walked over to the side of the bed and placed the nearly-empty whiskey bottle down over the left side bed stand. He climbed onto the bed, just watching as he was now in face view with Jessica. She glanced up, witnessing the smug expression on his face as he was enjoying every passing second of watching her get destroyed by his partner in work. After watching her play with her ass for a few more seconds, Humphrey reached his right hand away from her mouth and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her ass. He then used his other hand to guide his cock out of her pussy and shoving it up the crack of her ass.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, ohhhhh yeah! Fuck me in the ass like a dirty whore! Yes, yes, yes!!"</p><p>Johnny couldn't help himself from chuckling a hard laugh as Jessica called out her words in desperation. She soon felt Humphrey's fat cock penetrate her ass. He shoved it in without giving her any warning whatsoever, satisfying the urge that she begged for. She gasped for a moment, catching her breath.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah... That's it, I wanna feel a hard cock in my ass."</p><p>"She's quite the whore, huh?"</p><p>Hearing Johnny's question, Humphrey didn't break his vision away from watching his fat cock sink down into her beautiful ass. He let out a moan upon feeling the tightness of her back door hole.</p><p>"The only kind of whores I can tolerate are the ones who know how to take it up the ass. Let's see if she can handle this!"</p><p>He gripped both of her ass cheeks, grunting now as he began to ram his cock into her ass. Jessica's body shook, her breasts shaking from underneath her as Johnny then reached for her left hand and moved it towards his cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke Johnny's cock while Humphrey was now plowing into her ass.</p><p>"OHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!! FUCK MY ASS, YES, YES, YESSSSSS!!"</p><p>The excitement could be heard loud and clear from how the pitch of her voice had raised. If she was screaming over this, Johnny was wondering just how loud they could get her when they both took her on together. Though Jessica had yet to view Humphrey's cock, she was feeling every inch of his thickness to let her know just how long his length was. Closing her eyes for a moment, she called out again.</p><p>"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"</p><p>Instead of spanking her, Humphrey squeezed her ass cheeks, sending inch after inch of his cock into her ass. All while she was frantically pumping her hand up and down Johnny's cock. Unable to hold back the urge of her own pleasure, Jessica slipped her other hand down below and guided it to her pussy. She began to finger herself, squeezing her clit between her fingers while using her other hand to stroke and wank Johnny's cock simultaneously. Humphrey grunted, soon speaking out in amazement.</p><p>"You know how to take it up the ass, slut! I think you might be worthy of being called a whore after all!"</p><p>"I told you man, I told you! She's absolutely fuck-able!"</p><p>Johnny clapped his hands after his spoken words back to Humphrey. He was enjoying this display of pure dominance, as it was only the beginning of when they were to both take her together. Still pumping his cock back and forth through her ass, Humphrey listened as she whimpered and moaned. Her cries getting louder with the passing seconds.</p><p>"FUCK MY ASS, YES! YESSSSSSS!! RAM ME WITH THAT BIG FUCKING COCK, GIVE ME EVERY LAST FUCKING INCH YOU'VE GOT!!"</p><p>"You like getting rammed in the ass, slut?"</p><p>"I FUCKING LOVE IT, YESSSSSS!!"</p><p>Pleasure at the heat of the moment was far from the reason why Jessica had such a heightened sense of lust right now. She dipped two fingers into her pussy, all while still pumping her other hand up and down Johnny's cock to pleasure him at the same time. The three of them were locked together in this lewd act, everyone receiving pleasure with Jessica being the main source of such fun caught in the middle. Shoving her fingers further into her cunt, she worked tirelessly to force what would be her second orgasm of the day, all while feeling Humphrey's ball sack slapping up against the undersides of her ass cheeks. This was going to be the first orgasm she ever experienced that was mostly due to the art of anal sensations. Burying her head down into the blankets of the bed, Jessica groaned and called out once again. When her hand quit stroking Johnny's cock, he was alerted to her sudden screams of pleasure.</p><p>"OHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH GOD!! FUCKKKKKK!!"</p><p>Her legs began to shake with her body trembling once more with a flood of love nectar gushing from her cunt and creating an even bigger mess over the bed sheets now. Humphrey didn't stop his full on anal assault, making sure that he got a few more thrusts in her ass before he pulled his cock out before he had reached his own orgasm. He stood there on the bed, watching her body still lightly trembling with the final shakes. Humphrey let out a moan, stepping back before he was to climb off the bed.</p><p>"You know how to take it up the ass, I like that but you're a little too dirty right now for me to keep doing this."</p><p>His words were a subtle hint that she needed a shower. Johnny smirked as he looked down at her. The entire time he had been sitting on the bed he was able to witness her facial expressions, watching every passing moment of her face getting curled up and all the different facial postures she would force her muscles into during pleasure. Johnny let her have a few moments to herself, only to catch her breath and recover from her second orgasm of the day.</p><p>"What Mr. Smith is telling you Jessica, is that you need to get off the bed and go get a fucking shower. Clean yourself up, whore. We aren't finished with you yet. The bathroom is over to your right."</p><p>Both men had begun to move off the bed, leaving her there with the cum still dripping off her back and only to tend for herself. Neither Johnny or Humphrey would be aiding her in the shower, not that she needed an extra hand to wash herself. It would be much needed privacy and give her time alone to comprehend the surging lust that she was feeling flow freely through her body. Jessica couldn't even find herself to be angry at the other man for watching and then joining in without asking. This entire experience made her feel something that she had not had with other men in the past. It was the first time for many things so far today and it appeared that a new task was on the menu for her to embrace: a threesome. Rolling over from the bed, she didn't bother to glance over and see the mess that had formed from squirting all over the white bed sheets. It was telling that not even Johnny had mentioned it, but why would he care? Room service could be called for new sheets before it was time for him to get some sleep.</p><p>Stepping onto the floor after leaning up from the bed, Jessica saw the open doorway to her right leading into a bathroom. It wasn't anything different from her own hotel suite on the other side of the holiday resort. She walked into the white room and made her way over to the shower, reaching for the chrome handle to slide open the door and make a slow entrance. Taking in a deep breath, Jessica tried to calm herself for a moment while the adrenaline was still running at a sharp fast pace through her veins. Turning the knobs to start the water, Jessica closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of the warm water raining down over her face and down her body. It wasn't so much a moment of relief as she was beginning to feel neglected from the touch of either man. Despite how rough the whole situation had been so far, Jessica was loving it. Now she thought about it even more while applying soap to her body and turning around to wash the cum off from her back.</p><p>While taking her time in the shower, she began to think about who these men were. It seemed so natural for Johnny to encourage his friend to join in and fuck her while he needed a break after having an orgasm. Maybe they had done this before with other women? That was a question Jessica was now pondering on, thinking of ways she could tease them with some dirty talk. The warm water had generated a light fog, covering the glass surfaces inside the bathroom while she was now washing her hair with the soap provided by the holiday resort. A private question had went through her mind, now wondering if she could handle both of these men together as one woman. A threesome was the kind of fantasy she didn't believe she would have a chance to experience, but that time had truly come today. It almost made her feel adventurous to push her body to the limit and reach for an ultimate satisfaction to the lust she was now craving.</p><p>The cum that had previous plastered her skin had now been washed away, moving with the warm water and bubbles of soap down the drain of the shower. Among her thoughts, all the lustful and filthy desires rummaging through her mind, Jessica had determined herself how she was going to take this event of a threesome. It wouldn't be a problem for her, figuring she had the strength to endure two orgasms almost back to back, then this would be a worthy challenge for her body. Taking in a deep breath, she turned off the facets and forced the water to stop as she was satisfied with cleaning herself. Upon stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a white towel to dry her body off and then took a few moments to dry out her hair. It was still wet, but it didn't bother her too much. Looking around the bathroom counter, Jessica spotted a spare rubber band near a soap dispenser. Taking the rubber band, she stretched it out and used it for putting her wet hair into a pony tail. Freshly clean and ready to get fucked, she made an exit from the shower and back into the bedroom. Jessica's eyes went to the left side of the room, noticing the balcony door was wide open. She made her way over there, finding both men still naked and standing out on the balcony.</p><p>"There you are, I was wondering if I was gonna have to come in there and drag your fucking ass out of the shower."</p><p>Johnny spoke while standing on the left side while Humphrey was to her right view, leaning over the balcony railing. it was funny to Johnny that after fucking her in various positions, only now was he getting a full frontal view of her nude body. Below her impressive flat stomach was her pussy, shaved neatly with the beauty of her pink folds exposed. She was gorgeous, to put his thoughts of her into a simple term. Johnny offered a smile as Jessica walked out onto the balcony. Humphrey remained leaned back over the black barred railing, feeling the cool breeze of the wind. Over to the left side of the balcony was a black metal chair facing the doorway. From the sixth floor of the residency suites, they were a total of seven stories in the sky. Across from them was the other building of the holiday resort with the sun beginning to dip down into the ocean and the sky fading into an orange color.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long."</p><p>"You'll be forgiven, once you get down on your fucking knees and make yourself useful."</p><p>Never one to let up, Johnny reminded her of her place with his commanding words. Jessica looked him in the eye and nodded as she began to lower herself down. The floor of the balcony was white tiles with a cool surface felt on her knees now. The two men stepped forward to her. Johnny noticed the grin she had on her face, just before Jessica spoke up.</p><p>"While I was in the shower I got to thinking, you two have done this before, huh? I can't be the only whore you've fucked at this hotel."</p><p>"You're smart huh?"</p><p>"A smartass!"</p><p>Humphrey was quick to correct Johnny as the two men had stepped forward, he spoke again.</p><p>"Shut up and get your hands on those cocks. If you want me to call you a whore, you're gonna have to prove that you can do more than just take it up the ass."</p><p>Raising her arms, Jessica wasted no time following the other man's orders. Her left hand reached for Johnny's long cock, gripping it tightly. She then raised her right hand and wrapped those fingers around Humphrey's swollen dick. Taking in a deep breath, she began to wank their cocks back and forth simultaneously.</p><p>"That's it, stroke those fucking dicks. Just like that, work your hands. Get us and nice hard like a good whore."</p><p>Her eyes shot up at Johnny while pumping her hands up and down both shafts.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, I think I'm gonna be doing more than just jerking off these wonderful cocks."</p><p>She flashed her teeth, still pumping her hands up and down to stroke both cocks. Now that she was facing both of them, Jessica was ready to begin taking turns between them. In an effort to tease Johnny a bit further, she glanced over at his friend's cock and then flicked her tongue across the head. Still stroking them back and forth in her hands, Jessica alternated back to Johnny's cock and lapped her tongue over the crown. When it came time to choose one to suck first, she was ready to take the other man for a taste. Sliding her right hand down to the base of Humphrey's dick, Jessica shoved it between her lips, all while still jerking off Johnny's rod. The two men stood there, not interfering with her as she was following their orders directly.</p><p>"That's it, there you go. Suck on that cock like a good slut, ohhhhhh yeah."</p><p>Jessica bobbed her head up and down Humphrey's shaft after hearing his words of approval and further encouragement, all while her left hand was still stroking the other cock back and forth. Popping her lips off Humphrey's rod, she turned her attention over to Johnny's dick and then spit on the head before stuffing it between her lips.</p><p>"Nice work, don't you fucking stop working those hands. Stroke his cock too, multi-task. That's the skill of a true whore, remember that."</p><p>Johnny called out to her, impressed that she spit on his dick but not wanting her to slack off and lose the pace. Once she began to bob her lips up and down, her right hand busy stroking Humphrey's rod. After sucking on Johnny's cock for a good bit, she pulled her lips away with a popping sound and alternated back to Humphrey's cock. Like before, she spit on the head before sinking it between her lips. As Jessica sucked one cock, her hand stroked the other one back and forth. She was proving that she had the skills to do this, though knowing in the back of her mind when it came time for double penetration they were likely to pound her into next year. Here she was on her knees over a balcony in Miami, not even taking a view of the city down below as she worked her lips up and down one cock while her hand was wanking the other. After a while, she pulled Humphrey's cock from her lips again and alternated back to Johnny's rod, not without spitting on it before sucking again.</p><p>As Jessica had now switched between cock multiple times with her lips, both shafts were coated in her saliva that served as lube for her wanking when she wasn't sucking. Johnny wondered when he should force her to stop, but Jessica was handling herself so well. She slobbered all over his rod before pulling her lips off and then moving back to her right side where she spit all over Humphrey's shaft yet again before plunging her lips back down on it. Both men stood there and moaned softly, enjoying their little whore whom was hard at work pleasuring them. Humphrey didn't want to force her to quit either, as he had a shit-eating grin across his face from watching Jessica alternate from cock to cock with her hand and mouth. Eventually it was Jessica herself who came to a stop from sucking on the cocks within her grasp. She used both hands to stroke each cock, biting down on her lower lip as she glanced up at both men.</p><p>"I wanna get fucked by both of you at the same time. I've never been fucked by two men at once."</p><p>"Oh, is that so?"</p><p>Johnny spoke up, causing Jessica to nod her head up and down while still stroking both dicks with her small hands.</p><p>"Mmmmmhhhmmmmm. I mean, don't get me wrong. I could suck on both of these big cocks all day long, but I know that you've got more plans for me besides that."</p><p>She let out a sensual laugh, one that excited Johnny and Humphrey both.</p><p>"Alright, I think it's time to take you the way you need it."</p><p>It was Humphrey who spoke up for a change instead of Johnny, showing the woman that it wasn't just one man calling all the shots. They both stepped back as Jessica let go of each cock and then Johnny reached down with one of his hands to grab her arm and pull her up. Since her head was wet, he didn't want to snatch her up by the hair like he had previously done. Once Jessica was standing back up on her feet, it was time to move her into position. Since Johnny had fucked her cunt earlier, he was eager to feel his cock shoved into her ass. It would be Humphrey's turn to take her up front with fucking her pussy. The two men moved with Humphrey standing in front of her and Johnny from behind. He glanced back at Humphrey, giving him a nod.</p><p>"Alright man, let's do it."</p><p>Jessica moaned.</p><p>"Come on and fuck me, both of you!"</p><p>Humphrey glared at her, reaching his right hand up to go for her neck.</p><p>"Be careful what you wish for, slut."</p><p>Jessica gasped feeling his fingers around her neck while Johnny moved his hands to her hips, lifting her up. Humphrey let go of her mouth and brought his hands underneath to grip her ass cheeks, holding her up so both men could properly sandwich her between them for this double penetration position. Humphrey used his right hand to grab his cock, shoving it between her thighs while Jessica glanced down.</p><p>"Go on, get that big dick inside of me. I want it, I fucking need it!"</p><p>If only he wasn't busy pushing his cock into her pussy, Humphrey would've smacked her across the face for making such a demand. Once his cock was inside of her, he couldn't hold back the urge. He reached up with his right hand gave her a quick smack across the cheek. Johnny was looking over Jessica's left shoulder. She let out a moan as she felt one cock enter her. Johnny then used his right hand and followed along, guiding his cock up the crack of her ass and finding her dark little hole. Her feet dangled as she had been lifted off the ground. Jessica threw her head back and moaned while curling up her toes.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhh god. Yessssss..."</p><p>Gasping, her eyes became enlarged upon the first feeling of both cocks pushing inside of her simultaneously. Jessica had thought she had mentally braced herself for this back in the shower, but that was merely the thought of the act of double penetration. Both men moaned as Humphrey thrust his cock into her pussy. He moved his hands to her hips, forcing her body to shove up against his so he could feel her perky tits rubbing up against his hairy chest. Her hardened nipples poked up against the older man's skin while Johnny was adjusting his grip over her body. He moved his hands down to her ass, cupping each cheek in his palms so he could balance her in this position. Jessica groaned, letting out a soft cry as she then placed her left hand over Humphrey's back and leaned back so Johnny could move his head around the left side of her neck.</p><p>"Still tight after getting rammed in the ass earlier, damn!"</p><p>Johnny moaned as he spoke in praise of how wonderful her ass hole felt with his cock lodged in. Jessica was still bracing herself as she soon felt each man beginning to pump their cock inside her holes, one after the other. When Johnny would thrust in, she felt Humphrey's cock slamming into her cunt.</p><p>"OHHHHHHH, GOD!!"</p><p>Her screams echoed from the balcony of the residential suite. There wasn't a care in the world if anyone witnessed their lewd act together. Both men grunted as Jessica began screaming at an even louder pitch.</p><p>"FUCK, OHHHHHHH GOD!! FUCK!!"</p><p>Humphrey responded to her screams by letting go of one of her hips with his right hand and then raising his hand to smack her across the face. Jessica responded by pushing the palm of her left hand over the man's back, now gritting her teeth as she let out a growl and screamed to both of them.</p><p>"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK... MEEEEEEEEE!! OHHHHH, YEAH!!"</p><p>His hand smacked her across the face again. Jessica's body began to shake and tremble, her breasts jiggling up against Humphrey's chest.</p><p>"You like slapping me? Then slap the shit outta me! Go on, fucking do it!"</p><p>Like the man had told her minutes earlier to be careful what she wished for, Humphrey had no problem making her pay as he brought truth to those words. As both men were pumping her ass and pussy with their cock, Humphrey slapped her hard with the palm of his right hand. Since Johnny had a firm grip over both of her ass cheeks, Humphrey was confident in placing both of his hands around her neck. Jessica bit down on her lower lip, gasping and then screaming louder than before.</p><p>"FUCK, OHHHHHHHHHH GOD! YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!!"</p><p>It didn't phase her whatsoever to feel both of the man's hands with all of his fingers squeezing around her neck. It properly locked her head in place as she was unable to move her neck. Jessica groaned, closing her eyes as the adrenaline was rushing through her veins faster than before. No matter how hard she may have attempted to prepare herself for this moment mentally, it didn't matter. Nothing could get her ready for the moment of feeling two cocks pumping in and out of her holes. The men worked in a steady rhythm, pumping one after the other. At the moderate rate they pumped their cocks into her, Jessica figured she had the time to fight off another orgasm from approaching too early.</p><p>"FUCK ME, DON'T STOP!! YESSSSSSS!!"</p><p>Still screaming out to them, she couldn't hold herself back. The wind was blowing a bit harder but nothing could bother them during the act of fucking. Jessica had never dreamed she would get fucked on a balcony, let alone by two men who knew how to put her in her place and unleash the inner whore that had been locked away inside. Over and over, they thrust inch after inch of their cocks inside of her. Humphrey squeezed her neck with his hands before he grunted and began to step back, causing Johnny to take a few steps forward. From the distance, Johnny could hear voices speaking from the balcony below them. He almost chuckled at the thought of someone listening to Jessica scream her lungs out while getting the fucking of her life.</p><p>"Ohhh, shit! Need to change positions, I want to fuck that ass again!"</p><p>Humphrey was the first one to call for changing positions. Johnny was confident before they began that they would be changing positions, giving both men the chance to fuck each of her holes properly in revolving changes. Humphrey moved his hands away from her neck and then both men set Jessica back down on her feet. Both cocks slid out of her holes softly, leaving her feeling neglected for a few seconds. Johnny stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her pony tail to come undone as he snatched the rubber band free and tossed it off the balcony like a piece of trash.</p><p>"Come here, I want you right here."</p><p>Now that he was facing her, Johnny sat his naked buttocks down over the black metal chair and pulled Jessica towards him. She soon got the hint for this new position and spread her legs out. Luckily for her, the chair was absent of any arm rests, so it was easier for her to straddle him and have a seat over his lap. She used both hands to grasp his cock down below, holding it upward with a strong grip to allow herself the moment of lowering herself down over it. Jessica let out a soft moan as she felt his cock sliding back inside her cunt. Still gripping her wet hair, Johnny was able to force her to lean forward over him. His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing then as Humphrey now stepped behind her and was pulling her ass cheeks apart. Jessica glanced over her right shoulder, demanding him in her desperate voice.</p><p>"Yes, get that big cock back inside me. I want to feel you stretching out my fucking ass hole with that dick."</p><p>The time was coming to shut her up for good, but not until Humphrey had slid his long cock down the crack of her ass and pressed the head to her dark little hole. Jessica moaned feeling Johnny's strong hands pressing down over her tits. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers, causing her squirm around a bit as Humphrey's hands found their spot on her ass cheeks, squeezing them as he pumped his cock inside of her. The three of them were now locked in place together as one for another time.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, yes! Fuck me, FUCK ME!! Both of you, GWAHHHH!!"</p><p>Jessica abruptly quit uttering speech as Humphrey used both hands to fish-hook her mouth. Johnny watched his friend stretch his fingers into her mouth from both sides, locking her head in place and forcing her to stop demanding them with tired words. The only thing she spoke now was incoherent moans and cries of pleasure. Both men were working in unison, bucking theri hips to drive a cock into each of her holes. Jessica breathed heavily, her body shaking as Humphrey was pounding her ass with his hard cock, all while Johnny was thrusting upward with his hips to drive that cock back and forth into her cunt.</p><p>"Fuck! I could do this all day with this little whore!"</p><p>"Yeah! There's a reason I had to plow this ass again!"</p><p>All Jessica could do was groan incoherently as Johnny and Humphrey spoke back to each other, praising her body as a tool for them to get their rocks off. She was coasting on what seemed to be an all time high of an adrenaline rush, groaning and moaning to herself as she was feeling inch after inch of the older man's cock pumping into her ass, all while Johnny was thrusting his hips to drive his cock upward into her pussy time and time again. The rush of pleasure was overwhelming as she was feeling her climax build back up. Johnny's hands were still smashed over her breasts, squeezing them once more as he looked into her eyes to see her quietly close them. She could only glance down at the smug grin on his face between the moans he made. From behind her, Humphrey was groaning and spoke up once more.</p><p>"This is definitely my kind of whore, man. She knows how to take it up the ass, fuck!!"</p><p>He groaned again, his hands digging into the firmness of her skin for an even better grip as Jessica's body began to tremble and shake. Johnny knew she was close, but that didn't mean he was going to stop thrusting into her. He called out to his friend.</p><p>"She's about to cum! Ohhhh, fuck!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>Humphrey bit down on his lower lip, still digging his fingers into her mouth to maintain the fish-hooking as he began to taunt her.</p><p>"What's the matter, you little whore? You can't handle getting fucked by two guys at the same time? Already about to cum again, are you?"</p><p>Laughter was heard from voices on the balcony below. 'Oh shit, you hear that? Something's going on up there! Yeah, someone must be making a porn movie or something', laughter crackled again among two male voices from below. Johnny could hear the voices, but was not bothered whatsoever. Nothing was going to break his concentration as he thrust every inch of his cock into her pussy. Jessica tried to say something, but once again her voice was an incoherent mess as she screamed loudly with Humphrey's fingers shoved into her mouth.</p><p>"GWAHHHHHH, KAHHHHHH!!"</p><p>Her legs began shaking and then Johnny felt the wet release of her orgasm flooding his cock from within. Humphrey pulled his hands away from her mouth, allowing her the freedom to express her climax freely in roaring moans.</p><p>"FUCK, OHHHHHH GOD! YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!! THAT'S IT!!"</p><p>Jessica was forced to grit her teeth, making her moans growl out to them as the wind blew her wet hair during the height of her pleasure. Humphrey had pulled his cock from her ass, a sudden thing she quickly noticed by not feeling him inside of her anything. Jessica was attempting to catch her breath when Johnny leaned up and moved his hands over her hips to pull her off him.</p><p>"Get up. Get the fuck off me and get back down on your fucking knees."</p><p>"You heard him, whore."</p><p>Laughter again erupted from the balcony down below, followed by more voices trading chit-chat. 'Damn, they must be running a train on that poor girl', before Jessica had the chance to obey his command, Humphrey had snatched her by the hair and was quick to force her back down onto her knees before them. Johnny quickly stood up, ordering her again.</p><p>"Clean my cock. You came on it, so clean it up with your whore-mouth."</p><p>Quickly following his order, Jessica reached with her right hand to grab his cock and guide it between her lips. She bobbed her head up and down, slowly cleaning Johnny's rod of her sweet love nectar that was dripping from his thick shaft. She moved slow, pulling it out of her lips with a popping sound and then licking the underside of the shaft lovingly. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him as she kissed the head of his shaft. Humphrey had stepped around to where his friend was standing, forcing Johnny to side-step a bit to the opposite direction. Like from the beginning now Jessica had found herself back on her knees with each hand gripping a cock. This time around, she had Johnny to her right side and Humphrey to the left.</p><p>"Stroke those fucking cocks!"</p><p>Johnny ordered her while Humphrey took a deep breath, standing idle.</p><p>"Yeah, wank 'em!"</p><p>Her big brown eyes gazed up at both men, glancing to her right and then over to her left. Jessica bit down on her lower lip, teasing them with her dirty talk now. She knew what was coming, hence why she was tempted to tease them with such filthy words.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, are you both ready to cum for me? Gonna paint my fucking face with two hot loads!?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah! Keep telling me how bad you want it, whore!"</p><p>Johnny was quick to reply while Humphrey just stood there. Down below, laughter was heard again from the other guests that were now eavesdropping on the action that was going on from the balcony above. Jessica didn't pay it no attention whatsoever as her hands were frantically pumping each shaft up and down, working in a fast pace. She turned her head to the left, flicking her tongue over Humphrey's cock and then spitting back on Johnny's shaft.</p><p>"I want two hot and sticky loads of cum and I want them all over my face. I want to be painted like a fucking whore. Like a true whore!"</p><p>Just when she spoke her words, Johnny deep breath. Humphrey remained silent, only groaning as he watched the slut continue to wank their cocks back and forth in her hands. Jessica was begging to be made into an epic mess. The adrenaline was still rushing through her aching veins as the once innocent girl had now been transformed to her inner true whore that was previously locked inside of her. After three orgasms and two hours of getting the fucking of her life, she wanted an epic way to end it. One that she would never forget and perhaps make Christina envious of the fun she had received through this adventurous day. Dropping his lower lip, Johnny began to moan.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, fuck. OHHHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!!"</p><p>When he groaned, that was the cue for Jessica to close her eyes but to her surprise, she felt the first wad of cum flying over her face from the opposite side. Her left hand shoved down to the base of Humphrey's cock as he began to explode.</p><p>"SHIT!! OHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"</p><p>The older man groaned, watching as the initial first wad of cum splattered across her closed left eye lid at the same time Johnny's erupting rod sprayed a string of cum across her right cheek. The sudden feeling of cum plastering her face had caught Jessica by surprise, forcing her to open her mouth and moan.</p><p>"YES, YES!! TAKE THAT CUM YOU FILTHY FUCKING WHORE!!"</p><p>The voice yelling at her belonged to Humphrey, who had taken grasp of his cock from her hand was stroking it, aimed directly at her face. Wad after wad of his cum went flying onto her forehead, into her hair and splattering into her closed left eye lid again. Her eyebrow was completely drenched, connected with her eyebrow while Johnny allowed her to continue wanking him to spray his load all over her face. Since he had already had an orgasm earlier in the day, his blasts were not as powerful as his friend who amounted for more than half of the warm sticky substance that was now splattering across her beautiful face. Jessica began to giggle, cracking in laughter before teasing them with soft words.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, yeah. I'm your whore, give me every last drop of your cum."</p><p>Her left eye was seemingly glued shut from the sudden burst of cum that splattered over her, as she didn't think of trying to open it. Soon she felt a string of cum drench over her right eyebrow and drip down into her closed eyelid. Streams of cum were already dripping from her face, down her neck and to her breasts. Once was Humphrey was done with plastering her face, he let go of his cock. Johnny shot one more string of cum up her right cheek and then fed the head of his shaft between her parted lips, resting the head over her tongue. Jessica obediently closed her lips and milked the final drops of his seed into her mouth.</p><p>"Ohhhh fuck. That was amazing. Damn, I didn't think I could cum THAT hard!"</p><p>Humphrey spoke as he tried to catch his breath, all while Johnny had a short laugh.</p><p>"She looks even prettier dripping in our cum."</p><p>"Yeah, I have to agree with that."</p><p>While the men exchanged a few words, Jessica pulled Johnny's rod from her lips and took a deep breath. She tried to open her eyes, but knowing they were plastered in cum, it was going to be difficult to do so without inflicting pain. She could've made the joke now that her eyes had been 'glued shut in cum'.</p><p>"I'm fucking drenched, mmmmmmm. Oh my god, I can feel cum running all down my face. You two got me good, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, we sure did."</p><p>Johnny replied to her smugly. He stood there, watching as she wiped some of the cum from her face. Voices from the balcony below them were still audible, but only through a brief moment as the voices were lower than before. Jessica was trying to wipe the cum from her eye lids so she could have her vision restored.</p><p>"I need to clean up my face, I think my eyes have been cummed shut by both of you. Oh shit, I need to rinse my face off, especially my eye lids."</p><p>With a chuckle, Humphrey glanced over at his friend and gave him a silent nod. He then reached for Jessica's arm, helping her rise up from the floor.</p><p>"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom and then you can get yourself all cleaned up and leave."</p><p>Stepping in front of her, he led her back inside the hotel suite, something that immediately alerted Jessica to a change as she no longer felt the winds from outside on the balcony. Taking several steps around the bedroom, Humphrey turned her and then quickly walked her out the living room.</p><p>"This way, keep going."</p><p>A door opened, something that Jessica could hear and before she knew it, Humphrey had shoved her out and slammed the door behind her. She stumbled into the hallway, nude with cum still dripping from her skin. Not wanting to open her eyes, she took a deep breath and forced them open regardless. Cum still dripped down her face, like tear drops from both eyes. When Jessica glanced around, she realized she was standing completely naked outside the room of six-six-seven, alone in the hallway. She stepped back over to the door and knocked on it with her fist.</p><p>"Ummmmm, guys. This isn't funny. I need to get my robe, if you don't mind."</p><p>Laughter was heard from beyond the door before Johnny's voice yelled at her.</p><p>"Fuck off, bitch! I'm keeping it as a souvenir!"</p><p>Humphrey's voice could be heard crackling in laughter now as the two men seemed to be engaging in some small talk, possibly bragging about how they had banged her and played up to the art of domination in awakening her inner whore from inside. Jessica had to quickly think to herself how she was going to get back to her own suite, across the holiday resort in the other building. The evening hours were proceeding now as night time commenced and she only had to think fast and make the move of racing down the hall for the elevator, hoping praying that she wouldn't bump into anyone who possibly called the police. It was a risk she had no chance of taking, running naked through the hotel as she was hurrying to make an exit and possibly creep her way back to the suite that was rented to herself and Christina. The adrenaline and hormones were still rushing through her veins and she didn't shut off the thoughts as she entered the empty elevator and punched the button for the floor below.</p><p>******************</p><p>1 HOUR LATER</p><p>"You got WRECKED! Oh my god, that's about all I can say!"</p><p>Christina spoke back to her friend Jessica who was now sitting over the couch back in their hotel room. It was a brave trip to make the run from the elevator, out of the hotel lobby naked and then to the other building and run up the stairs. Jessica had the strength in her body to pull off such a feat, even running past people who had stopped to notice a naked woman running freely through the hotel. Luckily there wasn't a soul to be found through the staircase as she climbed up to the high floor where her room and Christina's remained down a hallway. Frantically she beat on the door with her fist when she reached it. Christina had opened the door to a naked Jessica, cum covered all over her face as she welcomed her friend back inside, now relieved to have some privacy.</p><p>Another shower was needed after the threesome. Christina was still in shock from opening the door to Jessica's naked body standing before her. The most she had been able to do was ask if she were alright, which Jessica quickly replied 'I am now' before hurrying to the bathroom and getting another shower. She couldn't find herself to be angry at Johnny or Humphrey for how they manhandled her and threw her out, if only they would've been kind enough to toss her the robe and make this trip somewhat easier. But that was a different question, as she still made the trip back to her own hotel room with cum drenched all over her face. After getting out of the shower, she put on some black booty shorts and a tank top to join her friend in the living room for watching TV. Christina had immediately noticed the red mark on her face, giving her the impression that Jessica had a battle on her hands with Johnny.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that's all you can say huh?"</p><p>Jessica glanced over at her friend, replying to her after a moment in time. Christina had fixed her long golden hair up in a pony tail, wearing a pink top and jean shorts as they had been sitting together now for half an hour. What was flashing over the flat screened TV across from them was of no concern to her. Jessica couldn't pay attention to any program as her mind was still racing in the thoughts of what she experienced in the previous hours of the day. It would be an event she would never forget, almost like a landmark of a day.</p><p>"Well, I'm still shocked that I opened the door to you standing there naked. That was the last thing I was expecting. The way you were beating on the door, you scared the living hell out of me."</p><p>"You would've done the same thing if you had to go through the whole building, completely fucking naked with cum dripping from your face!"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe so. We still haven't gotten to talk about how it went. So how, did it go? Let me say it again, you got WRECKED! Please tell me you had fun though."</p><p>Jessica smirked, almost blushing at her friend as she slowly nodded her head.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I had fun for sure. I think we need to do this again. You and me take another trip like this."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>